


And thus, I'm intrigued by you no more.

by iouhunter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Sherlock Plays the Violin, Sherlock's Violin, after ASiB, feeling, mind palace sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iouhunter/pseuds/iouhunter
Summary: After learning that not all of Irene Adler's "clients" were willing, Sherlock wishes that he had not saved her life after all.Sherlock works through his feelings by playing the violin.





	And thus, I'm intrigued by you no more.

Sherlock stood up suddenly from his chair and swiftly strode to the window; picking up his violin. A lot had happened over the past day; too much information in need of processing. He brought the instrument up to his chin and stood for several seconds before throwing himself into his music. 

Sherlock often said that playing the violin helped him think, and in a way, it did. However, it did so in an completely different manner than what one might envision.  
Music cleared his head; ceasing the cacophony of thoughts that whirled incessantly through his mind. As such, violin had been one of the only mediums in which he had ever been able to express himself; a dumping ground for the emotions he always hid from others. 

The first song was one of his own compositions. However, the emotions Sherlock had felt when he had first written this piece had drastically changed in the span of a few minutes. Once slow and mournful, it was now being played so erratically and with such fierceness, that one might be in fear of the violin's strings breaking.  
This song blended into another, and another, until eventually there was no clear transition between the melodies he played.  
Then, without warning, he stopped; silence falling loudly over the flat.  
He stood stock still, eyes closed, continuing to hold the violin in position.

Thoughts began to trickle into his mind once more.  
But, it was now clear; his thoughts organized. 

 

Sherlock felt ready to rejoin the world once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I originally wrote for an RP I was doing with @stephenstrange_stark.  
> They're an amazing writer by the way, so I suggest you check out their work!


End file.
